User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 3
Hello. If you wanna talk, talk here. That is all. DINNER! Oh and here's the archive. Remember, DON'T EDIT IT. Click here for the other archive. DON'T EDIT THAT ONE EITHER. Hello to you, too, I guess? You can check the last message I left on his talk page. Like I told him, eating cakes reminds me of asking him questions. It's just that the first day I asked him questions (which were actually relevant), I was eating chocolate cake. Then again, I'm always eating them. I like cake. Don't you? --TogePikachu?? 05:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but I don't start asking random questions after eating them. No offense, BTW. ::It's okay to ask questions.-- What?!.-- 23:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Aaaah, Ok.-- 23:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Wait, since when did I get rollback? :About an hour ago...-- ::Awarded for your good faith edits and contributions. I thought it might help with fighting vandalism. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Fright to the Finish Thank you, I appreciate it, but I plan on doing this last to mark the end of the anime episodes. I've even looked on downloading sites and they're all in Japanese! X.X If you know someone on YouTube that can upload the anime episodes, then that's be very helpful, but thanks for your help, I appreciate it. :)-- Hmm I wonder what's for dinner? see we both have new sigs. Stupid sprite took me an hour to make. Do you know who the sprite is?-- Junk Kirby? :No, who it's based off of...(Hint:From the Mother series).-- ::The Forlorn Junk Heap. :::Correct! I'm surprised you knew. It seems that the wiki is slowly dying...-- ::::But it seems that Marxgiygas gamma is doing the best he can to keep it alive. :::::Yeah, Is hould go back there and check for spelling errors and spam. I was there only for a week and then I left. XD Ah, good times, my emu is still busted though. ;_;-- ::::::Yeah, I should go back there too. Some more sprites need to be uploaded. BTW, what happened to your emu? :::::::Computer crashed while playing it and then when I fixed my com, the emu was just busted.-- Another Vandal Yer page got spammed up again, but I blocked the moron and reverted its edits. Do these guys have a grudge on you? I wonder why they don't have the guts to edit my page? :/ A vandal is like a Rubiks Cube, there a millions of ways to vandalize, but all end up getting blocked in the end...-- :They probably don't edit your page cause they're afraid you'll ban them or something. Happy Birthday -- :Boomers? Sounds familiar...-- About Kabula's article I just noticed you reverted my edits on Kabula's article. Its true that, in rare cases, some women were given the title of "lord". For example, the Queen Elizabeth II has the title of Lord of Mann If you don't believe me go check by yourself on Wikipedia. It's just in case you didn't know that. --Mr Alex (T) 20:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Do we need it? If you think we do then I'll see if I can find a better one. I was just thinking that we already had a pic of him from KSS abovew, so we didn't need it. But I'll find a new one. =) EmptyStar 02:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Meta Knight Hello Yeah, I haven't been on for a while. It's because I "moved" to the Mario Wiki. Sorry. Reversinator Pogyeman I assume you are waiting for HG and SS because of your logo...I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!-- :Well, actually, I just felt like changing it.-- ::Oh...O_o'-- :::Thanks for the episdoes, as soon as I find the Japanese version, I'll get to it. I use the English for the story and the Japanese for the pics because the quality is better.-- sprites I think I made a distinction a while ago saying that we should break up the gallery section. I could be wrong about that though lol. Why, do you disagree? EmptyStar 20:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah sure, that's fine. Why though? EmptyStar 20:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, i'm used to it too but I think having the sprite section makes the things easier for the viewer. The gallery section was created for the purpose of screenshots (both anime and game), and it was only recently that we started uploading sprites. All in all I don't think any bad can come from adding the section. But if you still find it too inconvinient, keep putting the sprites in the gallery section adnd I'll move them when I get around to it. Deal? =) EmptyStar 21:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and one more thing. The sprites from Squeak Squad, Amazing Mirror, and Nightmare in Dreamland all use the same sprites, so you only need to upload from one game. EmptyStar 21:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. The sprites in KSS are more refined and less "bitty". Blue Ninjakoopa 21:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::When you say KSS, do you mean Kirby Super Star, or Kirby Squeak Squad?-- ^_^ HI Starman125!!!! IT'S ME, THE GUY YOU SAID I WAS SPAMMING UP THE BATTLE PAGES!!!!!! BTW, thanx 4 letting me be ur friend! :] File:BurningiconKCC.png Where did you get that image? Blue Ninjakoopa 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are you going to answer my question?? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you going to answer my question?? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. Sorry about that. I was just telling you about the box template on the archive I mentioned earlier. Anyways, the original image I got was from an emulator snapshot, and the current version of the image was taken from a sprite sheet, because it was higher quality.-- ::::Does that answer your question?-- :::::Links, please. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Links for what?-- :::::::Links to where you got the sprite sheet. Also, thank you for helping with the whole box ordeal. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome, and the sheets here.-- I have a task for you. It seems as though every time I crop the icons from that sprite sheet you had shown me, the final images become blurry. Could you get the icons from that sheet and upload them here? Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 00:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Are you saving them in .png format or .jpg format?-- ::I used paint; the image would be blurry regardless (at least for this computer). Blue Ninjakoopa 00:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I was going to tell you how I uploaded the images clear, but it might've taken alot of space, so I'll just ask: Which icons were you going to upload?-- ::::All of them..:(. Blue Ninjakoopa 23:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well don't worry, I'll upload 'em when I have time.-- Acceptable Nice solution to the Miracle Matter problem, sorry I didn't think of it sooner. '-PsychoMantine02' Surprising news! You know my dead wiki the Shy Guy wiki right? Well I just went to go check on it and it turns out someone had been contributing to it two days ago! I'm not lying! You can go see for yourselves right here! IM SORRY <=o Did you.... forget about me, Starman? <=( <=o 2 It's me, Michael the Fox. Remember me? <=) :Yeah, I remember. I just wasn't here.-- :] Oh, OK!!!! <(-','-)> :] :| By the way... I know where you got that line. It's from a video called, "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title." IT IS TEH EPIC!!!!! XD :| By the way... I know where you got that line. It's from a video called, "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title." IT IS TEH EPIC!!!!! XD